Moving In, Moving On
"Moving In, Moving On" is the fourth episode of the first season of Teen Mom 2. It was broadcast on February 1, 2011 . Teen Mom Kailyn is forced to borrow money from Jo to make her school payments, and Chelsea breaks the news to Megan that she's going to let Adam move in with them so Aubree can have a normal family. Jenelle meets a new guy and stays out all night with him, and Leah and Corey decide to move in together and find their own place. Leah Over at Corey's house; Leah, Corey, the twins and his family are going to the beach for some family time, Leah is happy to be back with Corey and being a family again. Leah and Corey are both anxious over Ali, but there glad there both in this together and supporting each other. Corey suggests that they move back in together, they know there moving fast but they both really want it. Corey's parents are watching the girls whilst they go to a friends house for a barbeque. Leah and Corey go looking for somewhere to live whilst the girls are being babysat. They find a house and sign the lease there and then. The next day Leah meets with her mom who isn't pleased they have rushed into moving in together. Leah and Corey head over to their new house to decorate and the day after the pair move into their new home. Chelsea Even though Megan isn't happy about Adam being around they've seen each other a lot recently and Chelsea likes that he's around to help out. Chelsea is suppose to be studying but instead she takes Aubree to the zoo with Adam. Whilst at the Zoo, Chelsea's dad Randy calls to see where she is; she tells him she's at the zoo but alone as she isn't ready to tell him that her and Adam are back together. Chelsea's dad stops by and tells Chelsea he's heard rumours that she is back with Adam. Randy isn't happy about her getting back with him and is causing tension and Chelsea doesn't want to fight with her dad. Randy is worried that Chelsea and Adam are just going to end up fighting again and in front of Aubree. Randy stops by when Adam is there and its boiling because the filter in the air conditioning has broken. Chelsea and Adam go out for lunch with Aubree and Adam asks about moving in because he wants to be with Chelsea and Aubree and Chelsea says she will ask Megan. Chelsea meets with Megan to discuss Adam moving in. Kailyn Since Kailyn broke up with Jordan, Jo and Kailyn have been getting on better and they agree to go out for some lunch to talk. Jo says he wants his family back together and to be happy but Kailyn thinks that they haven't been getting along relationship wise in a while and wonders if they got back together would it be the same. Kailyn is spending time with her friends before they leave for college and they go shopping for college things but the cost of being a student and mom is adding up fast. Kailyn's college fees are high and can't afford to pay it so has to go to Jo and ask to borrow money off him for college. Since money is tight Kailyn has picked up extra shif at work and her mom Suzi watches Isaac. Now that Kailyn has money from Jo, Kailyn goes to school to pay off her fees. Jenelle Jenelle has been working hard and staying at home with Jace, so her mom gives her a break and says she can go and hang out with her friends. Whilst at her friends she meets a guy named Kieffer who is funny and flirty and instead of going home early she stays out a little longer and spends time with him, Since her mom has to go work Jenelle was suppose to be home to babysit Jace but she stayed out all night with Kieffer. When she gets in her mom yells at her for not coming home and having hickeys all over her neck. Jenelle is too hung over to look after Jace so Barbara has to take him with her. Jenelle goes on a date with Kieffer, and Barbara says she wants to meet him. Jenelle picks up Kieffer and drops him of to get his ID, and she goes to college to speak to an advisor. Jenelle goes on a date with Kieffer whilst Barbara watches Jace, Kieffer says he is ok with Jenelle being a mom. Things are going well with Kieffer so Jenelle decides its time Kieffer met her mom and Jace. Category:Teen Mom 2 Category:Teen Mom 2 episodes 04